polooziyaxolanithiatheroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Boltix - The Northern Tundra
Long denied recognition as a province as there is nothing there but a few hunting villages and raiders scattered throughout. The construction of fort Quickclaw and it's formidable garrison was the beginning of the change. Vowing to keep any giants in the arctic to prevent further uprisings and to suppress the once exponentially growing population of werewolves in their lands, they were recognized some 200 years ago as a province and the protectors of the north. The long held aggression and love of pillage in men on lakes and rivers that lead to the ocean has not left the country, many raids are still reported along the coasts of the continent. Though dwarves make up the bulk of the population, humans have made the realm famous in their raiding. The dwarves of the border mountain ranges guard the border jealously and let none pass without leave, though there are always some who get passed their nets. The Lycan were one such group, banished to live out their long lives in exile some two and a half thousand years ago. They now live in the upper reaches of the Careq mountain range in the great ruins of the city of the unicorn riders. The lycan were contacted and informed that Boltix was now a kingdom, and that their fealty was required, and that of every new leader of their race. Fealty was given, but a new leader has not come down, their loyalty is in question. Any werewolf in Boltix is killed on the spot, but it is hard to tell under any moon save a full one who is truly a werewolf. Boltix has declared war on the werewolf packs that live within her borders. Led by the Tempest Sage Furion Nightsong, a human whose son is the fabled Tempest Sage Furion Droughtsbane. Theirs is a proud line, with many heirs and apprentice tempests within it. To be such a powerful sage in leadership is questionable, to be such an ancient man is also questionable. Nightsong is 378 years old, possessing the youth of a man of twenty. Their fur trade is valued everywhere in the continent. Some farmers grow winter wheat in the southern tundra, but most prefer to live off the giant elk and direwolves who are found in abundance everywhere below the arctic. The dwarves grow mushrooms and other edible fungi in their myriad of caves. Many more who live in Boltix are fishermen. The raiders prefer thick direwolf fur pelts, where the rest of the commoners prefer the fur of the giant elks. The nobles are the only class allowed to wear polar bear cloaks, and the monarch's line are the only ones in Boltix allowed to sport the fur of the dreaded saber toothed hare, a seven foot tall monstrosity that long ago claimed the spot of apex predator in the Boltix region. Many minerals and ores are to be found in the mountains of Boltix. Bolt is as cold and cruel a language as the men who speak it, sounding harsh and ever angry even when saying the nicest of things, the people of Boltix speak the common tongue in a near growl, often accenting their words with frigid tones. Home to Portil, "The Guardian of the Pass" and her rider/hermit John the Fierce. John id one of the few hermits to live in society, but this is a necessity as Portil is the key to both his eternal youth, granted by King Nightsong, and the defense of his beloved Boltix. Portil is over 300 years old and was key in securing recognition of Boltix as a country. The massive magneton is over a kilometer long, and more than half a kilometer tall. Portil's metal defense has been tempered by years of magnetic abuse, her eight strong legs house the brave soldiers of Boltix posted at this mighty fortress. Up and down her legs are housing for the various ground-based infantry who ride her. Her back is covered with the housing of the archers, her sides home to siege engineers and their weapons. Her mighty horn, a 100m radius at it's base, climbs ever into the clouds, but halfway up, where the radius is 50m, many siege engineers have hollowed it out and made siege engines(ballistae, catapults, and the like) out of the horn itself. Still structurally sound, they built a ladder in a hollowed out hole which leads to the base, so they are not thrown off as she moves. Portil contains the peak of defensive technology.